Rice!
by DangoCorn
Summary: It's Halloween and none of the crew wants to join Luffy and Usopp with putting on costumes. Sollution? Have Law switch between the rest of the crew's hearts. That way, they'll be dressing up as each other. That can be counted as costumes...right? One-Shot!


**Hellooo 8D!**

**So I was watching a video that had to do with the change in their bodies in Punk Hazard, and there were many comments like "What if…Zoro and Sanji switched bodies?"  
>"What if…Robin and Zoro switched bodies?"<strong>

**Etc…**

**SO THANK YOU, COMMENTERS, FOR GIVING ME THE INSPIRATION TO WRITE IT C:!**

* * *

><p>"Oi, Tra-guy," Luffy whispered, grabbing Law by the shoulder and leading him to the men's quarters. Usopp followed them quietly.<p>

"What?!" Law snapped, confused. Usopp chuckled quietly and gestured for Law to get closer.

"Can you switch the hearts of the crew?" Usopp asked. Law rolled his eyes and turned to leave.

"Hey! Come on, Tra-guy!" Luffy whined. Law sighed.

"Why do you want me to do that, anyway?" he asked in irritation.

"Well, it's Halloween. So we thought they could cosplay each other! Fun, right?" Luffy whispered delightfully. "Usopp and I have super cool costumes! No one else wanted to join us though. And I didn't tell Chopper about it so he could be switched to someone else…IT WAS TOO FUNNY LAST TIME IT HAPPENED!"

"Too much trouble," Law replied, reaching for the handle of the door. Usopp grabbed him by the shoulders.

"We'll have Sanji use rice instead of bread for an entire week!" Usopp told him. He would figure out a way to actually convince Sanji of agreeing to that later.

Law frowned before waving his hand dismissively. "Fine. But I'll be the one to choose who switches with whom."

"But I wanted to do that!" Luffy yelled. Usopp bonked his captain's head.

"Shush! At least he agreed to do it!" Usopp whispered. "And be quiet, you're too loud!"

They followed Law out to the deck, where everyone was doing their usual everyday routines. Minus Franky, who was somewhere inside the ship. And Sanji, who was making lunch. Other than that, it was perfect. Law held out his hand before whispering _Room_. Robin was the first to notice that one of Law's rooms was surrounding the deck. She put her book down and got up, but before she had the chance to do or say anything, Law made his move.

"Shambles!" he said.

"Huh? What are you doi-" Nami began. She clutched onto the steering wheel and cringed. Once Law switched each and every one of them, he allowed the room to disappear.

"I want rice pudding this evening," he told Usopp before walking away. Luffy shook with excitement before gesturing to his costume-partner to change into their humble costumes.

"What's going on…" Chopper whispered, dazed. He suddenly shivered. It was unnatural for him to be able to feel a slight breeze this way, since his fur usually-

"Wait…what…" he said, looking down at his body then freaking out and running towards Zoro. "ZORO! HELP ME! WHY AM I NAMI?!"

"The heck are you saying?" the voice of Zoro said. Chopper stopped running. He turned to look at Robin. Did Zoro's voice…just come out of Robin's mouth?

Chopper blinked a few times. "Z-Zoro?...Is that you?"

"What the…" Zoro began. He no longer felt his dangling earrings or the weight of his swords hanging from his side.

He looked down at his body, his eyes widening. "HOLY CRAP!"

"Oh my…" Robin said, noticing the extreme change in her body. She was unable to see with her left eye, and her long black hair was now short, spiky, and green.

"LAW!" Nami's voice bellowed. She was in Chopper's body, but all the innocence was gone. Not only that, but she had unconsciously turned into his body's most-human-form. She was stomping towards the men's quarters, ready to beat the explanation out of the surgeon of death.

"CHOPPER! AHAHAHAHA!" Luffy cried out once he appeared from the crow's nest, followed by Usopp. "YOU'RE NAMI?!"

"IT'S NOT FUNNY! AND-" Chopper's anger faded once he noticed what Luffy was wearing. "You're…YOU…YOU'RE…"

"YES! I'M THE MIGHTY SOGEKING!" Luffy said proudly. Indeed, he was dressed as Sogeking. And yes, it was a bit weird when the long nose was missing.

Chopper's eyes gleamed. Usopp tilted his head slightly, staring at Chopper, who was wiggling in Nami's body.

"So weird seeing Nami excited this way over something other than money…" he whispered. Shrugging, he stood in front of Luffy to show off his own costume.

"And can you guess who I am?" he asked, placing his clenched fist against his heart.

"Um…" Chopper stammered. He stared at the armor Usopp was wearing. He had a red and brown bandana on his head. "Well…uh…"

Usopp gasped, offended. "I'm Hercules, of course! THE BRAVE, STRONG, HEROIC MAN!"

"Wooooah!" Chopper mused, almost drooling. "I didn't know Hercules dressed this way!"

"SHIT HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO WORK OUT?" Zoro yelled, walking back and stumbling as he stared at the body he was currently in, as if trying to get away from it.

Robin had simply lounged back on her beach chair and continued reading.

"OI, ROBIN!" he shouted, walking towards her. "Don't sit like that in my body! I look weird!"

Robin turned her head towards him. "Then don't scowl like that in mine, Zoro."

Zoro huffed irritably and turned away. He grabbed the lightest weights he had and walked back to Robin, to prove he was going do whatever he wanted. It surprised him that the weights felt fine in Robin's body. He knew she was a strong woman, but expected it to be more tiring. He began to flex.

All this time, Brook was quietly standing in front of the railing, observing the situation. He sipped on his tea and sighed.

"I suppose not having a heart does have its disadvantages," he said to himself. "BUT THEN AGAIN…I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO MAKE SKULL JOKES! YOHOHOHO!"

"TRAFALGAR LAW!" Nami's voice came from the men's quarters. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? DO YOU KNOW HOW HOT IT IS OUTSIDE? AND I'M FORCED TO BE IN A COAT IN THIS KIND OF WEATHER!"

Franky appeared on the deck and was immediately confused. Zoro lounging on a beach chair and sipping ice-tea. Robin doing workouts beside him. Nami playing tag with Luffy and Usopp. But at the same time, hearing Nami's voice from inside the men's quarters.

He decided he didn't want to know what was going on and disappeared into the ship once more.

"NAMI-SWAN! ROBIN-CHWAN! LUNCH'S WAITING FOR YOU, MY LOVELIES!" Sanji called out after walking out of the kitchen. He skipped towards Robin, who to his surprise, was now doing pushups. Once she finished he took her hand and gave it a peck.

"THE HECK?! DON'T KISS ME YOU DAMN COOK! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?" Zoro's voice shot out of Robin's mouth. Sanji was taken aback. He slowly turned his head and examined the situation. As soon as he understood, a horrified expression was etched on his face.

"Wait so…so you're…" he stammered, pointing at Robin's body and shaking. "And I…I just ki-"

"I DON'T CARE…I TECHNICALLY KISSED ROBIN!" he burst out, backing away. Apparently, he wasn't completely convinced of that, because he wiped his mouth as soon as he turned away.

"Robin," Zoro said. "Make sure you take a thorough bath. I wiped it off with this skirt of yours but it won't be enough. That cook's germs are gonna stay."

Robin chuckled.

"DON'T GIGGLE LIKE THAT IN MY BODY!" he ordered, setting down the weights.

Not very long after that, Law came walking out, an impatient expression plastered on his face. Nami, now in Chopper's normal form, followed. Law made a confused face before spreading his arm out.

"Yeah, YOU caused this!" Nami snapped. Law returned everyone's hearts into their original bodies and let out a sigh. Once she was back in her body she threw a hard punch on the heads of Luffy and Usopp.

"Idiots!" she shouted irritably before stomping into the girls' quarters.

Everyone turned their gazes towards Luffy and Usopp once finding out that they were the masterminds.

Law leaned onto the railing, a firm look on his face.

"I still want that rice."


End file.
